Fluid delivery devices have numerous uses such as delivering a liquid medicine or other therapeutic fluid to a patient subcutaneously. In a patient with diabetes mellitus, for example, ambulatory infusion pumps have been used to deliver insulin to a patient. These ambulatory infusion pumps have the ability to offer sophisticated fluid delivery profiles including variable basal rates and bolus requirements. The ability to carefully control drug delivery can result in better efficacy of the drug and therapy and less toxicity to the patient.
Some existing ambulatory infusion pumps include a reservoir to contain the liquid medicine and use electromechanical pumping or metering technology to deliver the liquid medicine via tubing to a needle and/or soft cannula that is inserted subcutaneously into the patient. These existing devices allow control and programming via electromechanical buttons or switches located on the housing of the device. The devices include visual feedback via text or graphic screens and may include alert or warning lights and audio or vibration signals and alarms. Such devices are typically worn in a harness or pocket or strapped to the body of the patient.
Some infusion pumps have been designed to be relatively small, low cost, light-weight, and easy-to-use. One example of such a pump is the OMNIPOD® insulin infusion pump available from Insulet Corporation. Examples of infusion pumps are also described in greater detail, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,128,727; 7,018,360; and 7,144,384 and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2007/0118405, 2006/0282290, 2005/0238507, and 2004/0010207, which are fully incorporated herein by reference. These pumps include insertion mechanisms for causing a transcutaneous access tool, such as a needle and/or soft cannula, to be inserted into a patient. Although such pumps are effective and provide significant advantages over other insulin infusion pumps, the design of the insertion mechanism may be improved, for example, to reduce the size of the pump, to improve the comfort to the user, and/or to incorporate continuous glucose monitoring (CGM). These pumps also include fluid driving mechanisms for driving fluid from a reservoir through the transcutaneous access tool. The fluid driving mechanisms may also be improved to facilitate assembly and use of the pump.